Universal Knight
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On a planet known as Septar, the species known as Septarians live there. They protect the universe from many threats that threaten the universe. Also, they are immortal and can breath in space. One known Septarian is Tal-Or. Septar blew up with everyone on it, Tal-Or is sent flying through space. 15 years later, he landed in Atlas City, Virginia. What'll happen when he wakes up?
1. Tal-Or Defeats Kaligor

On Earth, Humans live peacefully everywhere. But somedays, crime exists. And the cops deal with them. On December 2, 2018, an alien known as Tal-Or landed in a park within Atlas City, Virginia. Just to the bottom right side of Washington D.C. He was taken to National Atlas Hospital to be taken care of. The doctors say that he's alive, just not waking up. They think that he's in a complete coma. 2 months later on February 2, 2019, Tal-Or woke up and looked around at his surroundings. He then asked, "Where am I?"

A nurse heard that and then answered, "You are at National Atlas Hospital. Do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

Tal-Or answered, "My planet blew up and I was sent flying through space. What planet am I on?"

A nurse heard that and said, "You say silly things. This is Earth. People say that you fell from the sky."

Tal-Or said, "Hm, Earth, huh? Meaning that this is where the Humans live. Um, I'm Tal-Or, by the way."

The nurse said, "You really are an alien."

Tal-Or answered, "From outer space. Yep. You most definitely aren't the only species out there. My species is known as Septarians. But they no longer exist because the planet blew up with everyone on it. I was on my way to Grago. There was an incident where one of the Gragorians killed multiple people in a bombing. But now that no one is left, I think the universe needs the Green Beacons more than anything."

The nurse asked, "By the way, why did you by chance land here?"

Tal-Or answered, "Don't know. By the way, what year are we in?"

The nurse answered, "2019, why do you ask?"

Tal-Or answered, "That means that I've been in space for 16 years. Hm, I wonder why I survived the explosion. Oh well, dwelling over the past won't get me anywhere."

The nurse said, "I don't think that you should keep your name. If the Anti-Superhuman Faction found out that you were alien, then they'll arrest you as well."

Tal-Or said, "Then give me a Human name."

The nurse said, "If that's the case, then Oliver Cote. That is your new name from here on out."

Screams started occurring from outside and then Oliver heard that and then the nurse said, "Wait here."

Oliver listened in and a voice said, "Humans really are weak. Just like Yau-Il said. Killing everyone and taking over Earth will be a lot of fun."

Oliver said, "Miss, don't go out there."

She asked, "Why?"

Oliver answered, "You don't want to die, do you?"

She answered, "No, but you aren't being very persuasive."

Oliver said, "His name is Kaligor. He is a prisoner on board the Babylon Space Prison. It's a prison where my people used to keep well known criminals of our universe. Kaligor is a Thalian. They love eating flowers and get their nutrients through them. Also, he wields an enormous axe."

She heard that and then Kaligor looked around and then she asked, "Can you do anything about it?"

Oliver answered, "Of course."

Oliver easily broke free from his bondages and then stood up and then officers started running passed the room and said, "Ma'am, stay inside."

Oliver walked over to the door and said, "Officers, please stand back. You aren't capable of hurting him with those bullets."

The officers heard that and said, "You are awake. We thought that you were never going to wake up. How'd you get free?"

Kaligor saw them talking and then started running toward them and said, "More kills for your lovely Thalian here."

Oliver heard that and then the officers started shooting at him and then said, "You really think that your toys will work on me."

Oliver answered, "Told you that they wouldn't work on him."

The officers asked, "How the hell did you know? The bullets just bounced off of his skin."

Oliver answered, "Thalians are strong like Septarians. But Septarians are invulnerable to everything. And we're considered immortal. Thalians are similar to us Septarians, but the only two differences is that Thalians have flowers that come out of their heads and nipples. And Septarians are immortal."

The officers started falling back and Oliver said, "Thank you."

As soon as Kaligor appeared before Oliver, Kaligor asked, "Are you not running with them?"

Oliver flexed and then his nursery clothes disappeared and his gear as a Universal Knight appeared on his body and then Universal Knight answered, "I don't plan on running."

Kaligor said, "Impossible. There are more of you out there. I thought that Septar was destroyed."

Universal Knight said, "It was. I was the only survivor because I was on my way to Grago. But was knocked off course to this planet."

Kaligor said, "My boss will be pleased with the news. They are also members of your species. Bringing you back alive would make them happy."

Universal Knight said, "Sorry. But not happening."

Universal Knight went to punch him, but Kaligor used his axe to block his attack. Kaligor pushed his axe back and Universal Knight flew back a little. Kaligor heard sirens and then looked outside and then asked himself, "Who the hell are they?"

Universal Knight appeared before him punching him right in the face and then he continued to attack him while he was vulnerable. The officers said, "The Anti-Superhuman Faction are here. They really know when to appear when the city is in trouble."

Universal Knight heard that and growled saying, "Shit. Our natural enemy has appeared."

Kaligor said, "Then let's fight together instead of facing each other."

Universal Knight kicked his groin and he collapsed on his knees saying, "Shit. Why? We're both aliens. Why?"

Universal Knight answered, "My species is meant to protect the universe. Not destroy it, idiot."

Universal Knight then kicked his temple and knocked him out instantly. Universal Knight flew off through the window and dipped. While he was flying away, the Anti-Superhuman Faction appeared on the 5th floor of National Atlas Hospital and saw all of the dead bodies. The officers appeared saying, "Thank you for coming."

The leader asked, "Who is he?"

An officer answered, "According to the person that defeated him, he's known as a Thalian."

The nurse said, "He is known as Kaligor. A prisoner from Babylon Space Prison. The Septarians are created the prison to hold the worst criminals of the universe."

The leader asked, "How do you know that?"

The nurse answered, "The man that beat him told me."

The leader said, "Arrest him and take him back to base. Search for this other alien. Does anyone else know that he's an alien?"

The nurse answered, "Yes. Mostly everyone in the hospital. But they seem to be all dead."

The officers said, "Yep. We came from the first floor. A total of 500 employees and only 37 are still alive. And if it wasn't for that Septarian, then everyone in the hospital would be dead. By the way, wasn't he the man within that room?"

The nurse answered, "Yep. He called himself Tal-Or. That's all I know."

While they were talking with one another, on Babylon Space Prison, the leader of the group, Yau-Il said, "Hm, it seems that a fellow Septarian is on Earth. He defeated Kaligor."

His wife said, "Well now, let's see who this Septarian is then. How about we check? Where is he headed?"

One of their men answered, "He just stopped in Los Angeles, California, ma'am."

Yau-Il said, "Let's go pay our friend a visit, Astrea."

Yau-Il's wife, Astrea Yau-Il smiled and said, "Agreed."


	2. Universal Knight Save Los Angeles Knight

In a shuttle heading to Los Angeles, Yau-Il said, "Something big is coming."

Astrea looked up and then said, "Yep. And that's not entirely good."

Yau-Il moved the ship to the side and then the man on board the ship said, "Sir, we're getting signs of meteorites coming to Earth's atmosphere heading straight down to Los Angeles where the Septarian is."

Yau-Il said, "We know. We're watching them fall."

Astrea said, "And there seems to be at least 25 of them."

While they were talking about the downfall of Los Angeles, Los Angeles Knight was fighting an unknown man known as Maxamite. Maxamite is capable of turning anything he touches bigger than they originally were. Los Angeles Knight said, "Stop this already Maxamite. There is still hope for you. You haven't killed anyone yet."

Maxamite said, "You say that like this job is easy, Los Angeles Knight. Plus, fighting is what I do best. So die."

Maxamite grabbed a car and pushed it toward her and it started growing in the streets and then Los Angeles Knight saw that and then said, "I see. He's taking the hard way out of this."

Maxamite looked forward and then Los Angeles Knight punched the car causing it to explode and she flew forward toward Maxamite and Maxamite swung a light pole at her hitting her waist causing her to fly through 5 buildings and the people saw that screaming. Maxamite smiled saying, "I love hearing people scream like that."

Before Los Angeles Knight got to the 6th building, Universal Knight caught her and placed her on the ground asking, "Are you ok?"

Los Angeles Knight heard that and then asked, "Who are you?"

Universal Knight answered, "Universal Knight. You need to hurry this fight up. Meteorites are starting to come down. I believe that whoever you are fighting summoned them from outer space to destroy the city."

Los Angeles Knight heard that and said, "I can fight Maxamite, but I am not strong enough to take down a meteor shower."

Universal Knight said, "Leave the meteor shower to me. You just deal with the problem."

Los Angeles Knight nodded and then Maxamite asked, "Where are you girly? I hope that you aren't done fighting. I'm just getting started."

Universal Knight looked up and then said, "Well then, I should get started."

Universal Knight flew up and then Los Angeles Knight looked at him go and then said, "Damn. He's faster than me. And I've been doing this for 30 years."

Maxamite appeared and then swung the pole at her again, but Los Angeles Knight blocked it with her arm and Maxamite said, "Hm, you seem to be a little faster than you were before. And that man flying up must be after the meteorites that my employer sent down to destroy this city."

Los Angeles Knight heard that and asked, "Who is your employer?"

Maxamite answered, "I don't know his real name, but the evil guys call him Met-Strike."

Los Angeles Knight said, "Met is short for Meteor and strike is for the meteors coming down from space. He really is a troublemaker throughout the world."

Maxamite said, "Yes he is. He also pays good money. So, thanks to him, I can pay my wife and daughter's medical bills. We Superhumans will rule this world."

Universal Knight heard that and then Los Angeles Knight appeared in front of him and punched his face knocking him down on to the ground. He dropped the pole and Los Angeles Knight started punching him over and over again. Then Maxamite grunted and pushed her back and Los Angeles Knight took out a gun that was modified to her needs. Maxamite said, "You won't kill me. You don't have the guts to do so."

Los Angeles Knight pulled the trigger and a net appeared wrapping around him and tying him to the ground. Maxamite growled yelling, "Damn you! Release me!"

Universal Knight appeared within space and then stared at the meteors heading toward Earth. He started shooting lasers at them and then Los Angeles Knight asked, "How is he doing, I wonder?"

While Universal Knight was dealing with the meteors, Yau-Il saw the lasers from out of nowhere and said, "It seems that the Septarian is dealing with the meteorites."

Astrea said, "Yep. He/She knows how to handle them. But destroying all life on Earth would be nice."

Universal Knight heard that and then as soon as he got to the 25th meteorite, Los Angeles Knight asked, "Why is it taking him so long?"

The 25th meteorite made it into the Earth's atmosphere and then it started falling to the ground. Los Angeles Knight grunted and then Universal Knight flew down after it. Los Angeles Knight looked at it and then Maxamite laughed and said, "Met-Strike will win this war against you stupid normal Humans. We Superhumans will rule the Earth. We already won."

Los Angeles Knight asked, "What happened to him?"

Universal Knight appeared flying beside it and then Los Angeles Knight saw that and then Universal Knight growled and then appeared underneath it and flew right up to catch it. Los Angeles Knight asked, "Are you insane?"

Maxamite said, "Well now, you don't see that everyday."

Los Angeles Knight said, "You'll die."

The meteorite was pushing Universal Knight to the ground and the shuttle started heading to the surface. Los Angeles Knight looked at it and then as soon as Universal Knight got close to the ground, the meteorite stopped moving and Maxamite saw that and then Universal Knight took off and then Yau-Il saw that Universal Knight was carrying the meteorite in his hands and then Astrea said, "Well, we do get stronger while underneath a yellow sun. Otherwise, we are weakened. This sun is great for us."

Yau-Il said, "Agreed. We still have no idea who that person is."

Los Angeles Knight said, "He's way stronger than me. It's crazy."

Maxamite nodded and then the cops started to arrive and then asked, "What's going on Los Angeles Knight?"

She answered, "It seems that this world has a new hero. And I captured Maxamite. Again, James."

The chief of LAPD, James J. Justice said, "How the hell did you get released anyway?"

Maxamite answered, "No comment."

James sighed and then said, "We'll be taking him to Gate Prison."

Maxamite heard that and then Universal Knight appeared within space and launched the meteor back into orbit. Universal Knight flew back down to the surface and then landed before them saying, "If you ever need me, then just call my name. I'll come in a jiffy."

James heard that and then Los Angeles Knight said, "Thank you for helping out, Universal Knight."

Universal Knight smiled and then said, "No problem. I must go. More people need my help."

He vanished and then back on the Babylon Space Prison, the man that told them that he was in Los Angeles said, "Sir, he just left Los Angeles."

Yau-Il sighed saying, "Damn you. Know what, keep in touch. We'll be flying the rest of the way, Felan."

Felan, a Hespite said, "Yessir."


	3. Universal Knight Stopping Crime All Over

Universal Knight flew around the Earth when he heard sirens coming from a newly founded bank known as Yellow Coach National Bank within Austin, Texas. Universal Knight flew over to it, but along the way, Astrea and Yau-Il appeared catching up to him saying, "Hey there kiddo."

Universal Knight looked at both of them saying, "Yau-Il and his wife, Astrea Yau-Il. Prisoners of Babylon Space Prison. But I doubt that the guards run it anymore seeing that you two are free."

Astrea heard that and then said, "Oh, so you know who we are. But we don't know who..."

She saw the symbol of the House of Or on his chest saying, "You are a member of the House of Or."

Yau-Il heard that and then said, "Impossible. They died on the planet when it exploded."

Universal Knight said, "Yes they did. I was on my way to Grago when it happened. I was knocked completely off course and knocked out. Just woke up in the hospital here on Earth. And if you plan on turning Earth into a new Septar, then I will stop you."

Astrea heard that and then said, "You know, we have an army up in space, right?"

Universal Knight answered, "Yes I do. A total of 63075 prisoners on board the ship. And one of them has already been defeated. Leaving you with 63074."

Yau-Il said, "You are still outmatched."

Universal Knight said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I got friends throughout the universe that'll side with me."

Yau-Il heard that and then Astrea said, "You are talking about the Green Beacons, aren't you?"

Universal Knight answered, "Them and others."

Universal Knight flew off and then appeared inside of the bank looking at the criminals saying, "You might want to stop doing this."

The group of men looked at him and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Universal Knight answered, "Universal Knight. A man that protects the known universe."

They started shooting at him, but Universal Knight stood still letting the bullets hit him. The leader said, "He's not going down. Get him."

They heard that and then ran toward him, but Universal Knight punched on in the face in a downward motion causing him to hit the ground hard. Someone behind him swung a bat at him, but the bat shattered into millions of pieces and then Universal Knight punched his gut causing him to fly back into the wall and Universal Knight looked at the last one who put them up to it. The man dropped the gun and put his hands up saying, "I surrender."

The people within the bank started cheering and then Universal Knight walked over to the door and said, "It's over. You can arrest them now."

The officers heard that and then asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Universal Knight smiled and answered, "Universal Knight."

Universal Knight turned around and appeared before the final guy headbutting him into the ground hard and then Universal Knight took off and flew off toward the sky. The officers saw that and then walked into the bank and saw that the 3 robbers were unconscious and then asked, "Is anyone hurt?"

They answered, "Nope."

The officers arrested them and then put them in the police cars. After that, a man yelled, "Stop! You'll get hit by a car."

Universal Knight heard that and took off to save her. While the old lady was walking across the street slowly, a car going 50 MPH tried to stop, but wasn't capable of stopping fast enough. As soon as the car got an inch away from hitting the old lady, Universal Knight lifted her up and placed her back on the sidewalk saying, "Madame, you should be more careful with your surroundings."

She heard that and said, "You are?"

Universal Knight looked at her and then the man said, "Thank you for saving my grandma. I was talking with my co-worker at work when she took off. She's blind, so she can't see anything."

Universal Knight said, "I figured that. You should get her a dog that could help her out."

The man said, "Can't. She's allergic to animals."

Universal Knight said, "I see. Well, keep an eye on her from now on, kiddo. Gotta go."

Universal Knight took off and the kid saw that and then said, "Damn, just like Superman, but totally different."

Universal Knight took off and appeared in Moscow, Russia to save a car that drove off of a cliff. Universal Knight caught it before it hit the ground and flew up and placed the car in the parking lot and asked, "Are you ok, sir?"

The man nodded and then Universal Knight took off and then he stepped out of the car with his jaw dropped to the ground. Universal Knight flew off to Paris, France to stop a fire from spreading using his cold breath. The firemen saw that and then Universal Knight said, "There we go."

The firemen said, "Thank you."

Universal Knight said, "You're welcome."

He took off and then appeared back in Atlas City and saved an Anti-Superhuman Faction member from being killed. The member looked at him and then asked, "Who are you?"

Universal Knight answered, "Universal Knight. The man that protects the known universe from criminals of any kind."

The girl looked at him and then he took off flying toward the man shooting at him, but he started running away. Universal Knight asked, "Why can't people make things easier for me?"

Universal Knight appeared in front of him and the man slid on the ground and turned around and went to run toward the agent, but Universal Knight grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up with one hand and he yelled, "Let me go!"

Universal Knight slammed him into the ground and that knocked him out immediately. He tossed him at the agent saying, "He's all yours, Anti-Superhuman Faction member."

She heard that and asked, "Why would you save your enemy?"

Universal Knight answered, "It's my job to save all life within the universe."

She looked at him and then asked, "What are you planning to do after this?"

Universal Knight said, "That's right. I said that I was going to talk with the Green Beacons about protecting the universe. My species was wiped out by an unknown enemy. Not that many of us are left. And not all of us are good. So, if you don't see this symbol on their chest, then they aren't friendly. If you need me, then just call my name."

She asked, "What is your name?"

Universal Knight answered, "Universal Knight. Know what, what's your name kiddo?"

She heard that and answered, "Stacy Morgan."

Universal Knight said, "Well, I'll be back once I'm done."

Stacy heard that and then Universal Knight took off.


End file.
